The doors of Home
by monochrom68
Summary: Harry and Naruto's lives changed because of aligned wishes. Finding the place they feel at peace, what will happen if that place have more something to offer.


It was at the meadow that they both first met.

Harry Potter and Uzumaki Naruto --both at the age of 7-- were having a bad day.

Harry, a green eyed boy, black haired and with a unique scar on his forehead -- like a lightning bolt-- was again beaten up by his Big uncle Vernon. He didn't do anything to deserve such treatment, but his Uncle thought otherwise. The leather of the belt had hurt but the pain almost doubled when the buckle of it was use on him too. He was called freak over and over again. It was almost enough for him to scream, but he know better. Screaming only leads for more beating. His Aunt was only there watching him, he didn't bother to look at her and plead with his eyes. He did that before but he only received a scoff. It took almost an hour for his Uncle to be satisfied. His back already bleeding too much. But he knew that would heal fast, just like his past wounds and injuries. He heard his Aunt saying something about her floor being dirtied and his uncle saying he won't get to eat for that night and tomorrow. That day was a busy day for him, with his aunt giving him task after task. He only had a piece of thin loaf of bread for his breakfast and another one for his lunch. The thought of not eating anything until the day after tomorrow made him want to stand up just to go to the kitchen to drink some water. But even before he can put any action to that plan, his Uncle grabbed him and thrown him inside his cupboard under the stair. Inside the dark small room, tears silently escape his closed eyes wishing for someone to be there for him and comfort him.

While Harry was having that kind of day, Uzumaki Naruto was also going through his own version of hell. Naruto, a blue eyed, yellow haired, that have a whisker like birthmark as his unique feature- were cornered by one drunken man on his way to his own apartment where no one waits for him. It was sudden, him walking and out of nowhere being drag by someone towards some dark filthy alleyway. This, is nothing unusual. This kind of thing happened to him frequently for as long as he can remember when he left the orphanage he live for four years. That day he felt like he was kicked out. He saw the adults on the orphanage being happy as he packed his small collection of the things he owned inside a small box. He can still felt the way the hand on his back pushed him out. The door was slammed closed immediately. That was the start of his hell. Beatings after beatings, he receive them all. So this one is not really a suprise. He still wonder why he have to go through all of this, but no one was keen on giving him the answer. He heard them calling him monster. The general public would whisper about him while giving him those harshed glares questioning why he is still alive. But he accept it all. What else can he do? He is just a kid. If the adults say he deserves this treatment, who is he to stop them? The man that was beating him that day told him so. That one man, was joined by another drunk man, then another, then another, then two others. 6 adults beat him. Then one of them stab the side of his body by a lit cigarette. Slowly, his conscious was leaving him. His only thoughts were about finding someone that will see him and acknowledge him better.

Their own wishes came true, not that they realize it back then.

Naruto and Harry, both felt the wind against their skin, swift but gentle. Opening their eyes, they saw the blue sky, clouds chasing each other. They lay there on the grass surrounded by assorted of flowers. It was peaceful. In sync, they both turn their heads. Blue met green and Green met blue. They didn't say any word. They are both still but not tensed. As if they knew, that they are alike. Knew that they are both lonely. Both needing this peaceful state, neither of them said any words. But the smiles slowly formed. Real smiles that never have been seen by anyone before. Real smiles thats foreign for them but something they both need. So the two enjoyed the smile they are receiving from each other.

Two animals walked to them, and lay on their sides. A young deer was on Harry side, while an orange young fox stayed at Naruto's.

The four of them stayed like that, not minding the presence of the others.

Until the both of them, Harry and Naruto, had woken up from their first shared lucid dream.

Harry was still in his cupboard while Naruto woken up in the hospital. An ANBU must have brought him there. Naruto, stayed there the whole day, with only the nurse grudgingly checking on him while Harry was left alone locked inside his dark small space.

Both wishing to visit the place they went to and hoped that it is real.

Harry had a genuine soft smile while Naruto had his real grin, when they found themselves in the same place that night. Their eyes are bright with emotions. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Do you want to play?"

Harry heard the boy, but that time he didn't understand it. Harry panicked, not wanting for this chance of making friend slips through his fingers. He's scared that the other boy might think he's a freak that can't understand whatever he was saying. Unknown to him, the magic that he possesses responded to his fear and went to find the solution for it. His magic, latched to the blonde's knowledge, copied and stored it inside Harry's brain. Knowledge that would be used when it was access. Almost instantly the before incomprehensible words begin to make sense to him.

Harry lighten up. "I'm Harry Potter. Yes I like to." Harry answered in a language that's foreign to his tongue.

They spend their whole stay playing to each other. Both of them got competitive with each other when they started to race. Naruto won. But Harry was fine with it. It was enjoyable, losing or winning he couldn't care enough.

"Say, you will be here again right?" Naruto asked,. Both of them feeling that their time together was coming to an end for that day.

"I will." Harry answered. He hoped so for that to be the case.

The pair was looking at the distance when finally they woke again in their own respective world.

Then they met again and again, just like what they hope for. They both enjoyed themselves. Slowly wanting to stay in the world they both created inside their dream. They built a small camp, just to have something they can call a a home inside it. But the fact is, this whole world were they are meeting are their home. The whole place is.

They talked about their situation, but not really minding it. Whatever it is They are both happy, and that's what is important. Both off them always play, but sometimes they would talk to each other, just to know something more about the other, or just asking how their day went. They realize that they are both lonely before they met each other. Suffering and alone.

Later on they also realize that their own respective worlds are different to each other. While Naruto was filled with ninjas and sound fantasic, Harry's-- for his own opinion-- is just normal. Just like what his Aunt Petunia wanted it to be.

Months later, Naruto talked to Harry about him entering the Academy. Harry was happy for his friend. But he can't help thinking that the blonde will be too cool and that he would just see Harry as some bother and not worth of his time. But he lit up when Naruto asked him if he wanted to learn whatever he was going to learn. Harry nodded eagerly. In exchange Harry offered, some of the lesson he can learn in his elementary school. Naruto was okay with it at first, but when the class started for him, he complained loudly to Harry that he would spend his rest time studying. Naruto was okay with teaching what he was able to pick up in his class to Harry, but he had told Harry to don't bother teaching him. "My brain is exploding." He reasoned. Harry had laugh at him and agreed that he will not let Naruto's head to explode by forcing him to study. Naruto taught him about theories, and some facts. Not until he was 2nd year in the Academy that they learned about handling shuriken and kunai, basic taijutsu stance and and some proper sparring. He taught Harry about it, Kunais and shurikens was present, just any other times that they need something.

At his third year, both Harry and Naruto at the age of 10 with the the raven being the older one, were already proficient at throwing the weapons with accurancy, and with taijutsu. Harry has a better aim compared to Naruto, and has a better agility but he was nothing against the Blonde when it comes to ninjutsu. Naruto had learned about the substitution technique and the henge technique, but was not able to do any better at the bunshin technique. But still, Harry sucked at it. He couldn't find his chakra and his pathways. Harry had gotten over his fear that Naruto will left him if he can't do something so he wasn't really bothered by it. Harry was more intelligent than Naruto, so he sometimes gave him his idea, like using the substitution technique to travel faster, and using the henge technique, not only as a disguise but as a distraction. If only he can learn it, he would have it easy to get Dudley out of his hair.

The only thing that didn't made Harry to abandon the idea of learning ninjutsu was because there was one time that he found himself at the roof of the school when Dudley was playing Harry hunting. He could outrun and outwit Dudley, but one day the fat boy said to his parents about Harry running faster than him on one of their Physical Activity, and he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to do again.

Naruto and Harry had found out that whatever they obtained in their shared world, it would also reflect to their sleeping body. When they woke up they still feel refreshed as if they really sleep, but their body memorizes the stances and other things they learned inside The home.

Then something strange started happening around to Harry in his world. He received a letter. The moment he saw it, he discreetly hid it inside his cupboard because he knows that his uncle and aunt wouldn't ever let him read it. When He emerged in their shared world, he told Naruto about it. Apparently he was a wizard and he can do magic and that he would be attending this school, and he would be away from his relatives. He also told Naruto that he had written back and requested for some assistance, because of his case he know that his relatives won't pay anything for it as magic is something not normal. Naruto was genuinely enthusiastic about the news. And made Harry promise that he will teach whatever magic he could to him, which Harry easily agreed with.

Naruto's final test came first before the escort of Harry would come, which was written in the reply letter.

Naruto was full of nerves, and Harry tried to eased his friend by complementing him. Weapon, taijutsu and even the written exam were sure to be passed by Naruto, For ninjutsu, as long as it's not the Bunshin, then he would passed it with flying colors.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the case and failed to graduate through normal means.

He was depressed and sad. He noticed the eyes and whispers that he had learned to ignore when he met Harry. It was the same thing even after years, they didn't change and he still can't prove anything to them.

Harry questioned him about his determination of being acknowledge by those people when they been nothing but cruel to him. He answered that it is something he decided way before, they had met, that one day he can made them see his worth, and he didn't want to break that promise to himself. He's sure that Harry understand it and didn't question him about it again. But now, he was doubting himself if he can make that promise into something real when he had failed the exam.

So when Mizuki, one of his teacher who had been one of those who showed him kindness, said that there is another way to passed, he went with it. He stole the forbidden scroll, not knowing it was a real thing, and learned the Kage bunshin.

It was hard comprehending what was written but once that was done, the actual jutsu was easy to pull off. He keep on practicing it, until Iruka had found him. Mizuki had turned up then. It was a shock to him that the teacher was anything but false to him. He had used Naruto to do something wrong.

But what had hurt him the most was when the truth was shoved at him. He has the Kyuubi in him. The nine tailed beast that had attacked the village the same time he was born, destroying houses and families. That's why the general public had hated him. He can understand them a little now. The night continued with series of action, ending with Naruto beating Mizuki with the help of thousand of his corporeal clones and Iruka giving him his hita-ate. He had graduated.

For the first time in many years, when Naruto had fallen asleep already morning he didn't went to the world that they called home, the same thing that had happen to Harry. They just dreamt.

Harry and Naruto was scared, but when they both slept again, they had found each other again inside the Home. Harry had found the answer to that mystery, apperantly both of them must be sleeping in order to enter the Home, the place where they both met when they needed someone. Based on Naruto's story, while Harry is sleeping, naruto was awake. And when the blonde had fallen asleep Harry must have woken up already.

Having answered that, they celebrated the fact that Naruto is now a ninja. Though Harry had to comfort the blonde, when the subject of the kyuubi being stored in him, as explained to him by the Hokage, came up. Both of them looked towards the two animals that's with them. The Deer and the Fox. For a moment, they entertained the idea of the small fox being the kyuubi, but dismissed it immediately, as the fox was only a trickster but no way harmful. The fox merely represents Naruto, being a prankster while the Deer represent Harry being intelligent and peaceful.

When Naruto met the team seven, Harry also met his escort, Hagrid. He had sneaked off away from the Dursley's house.

He was shocked at the contents of the vault that he apparently own. He never once imagine that he is rich. They purchased everything from the list, including his wand, and Hagrid had even bought him a snowy owl.

That day he learned the truth about his parents, They were murdered by an evil man named Voldemort, who was killed by a backfired spell that was aimed at Harry. He was the reason for his scar. Hagrid said that because of that, Harry was famous in the wizarding world.

Harry and Naruto shared their own day, but mostly they had discussed about Harry's. Harry was glad that he finally knew that his parents weren't some kind of drunk who gotten themselves killed but an actual hero. And that was enough for him.

Harry said to Hagrid that he didn't need to be send to his relatives, as he had something to do. The giant offered to accompany him but he had declined. When the Giant already left, he went back to Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, and said that he would be staying there for a while. Tom had let him stay when Harry said that he have his relatives' permission. He can have the room for half the price for the duration of his stay.

Naruto shared to Harry about the bell test. Harry commented that Naruto was stupid by actually thinking he can beat a jonin by himself. Harry had read through all the school books, he was like a sponge absorbing it all and actually understanding it. While he was warned by Hagrid about them using their wands outside the school, that didn't keep him from practicing in Home. His wand had appeared with him.

They had learn that the Home was also able to replicate things inside their pockets they had slept in, when they were nine. That way he was able to actually read Naruto' notes, he explained to Naruto whatever he can't understand from it.

So With his wand, he was able to practice the spells that he had learn in the 1st year spell book. He also taught Naruto, it was hard, but Naruto had accomplished to learn many spells. Most of it was some useful for his pranks. Harry had just sighed at Naruto, as he explained the pranks he came up with.

But this made Harry question as to why he can't do any ninjutsu while Naruto can do magic.

He went for the wandmaker, Ollivander, the following day. The old man said, that wands is use to control and direct the magic that was coming from the inside of anyone.

When he asked about the possibility of performing spells without a wand, he was answered with a nod. Apparently it can be done, but only few can do it and must have a talent for it.

He said this all to Naruto, after the blond's another rant of having to do some D-rank mission. Magic and Chakra are two different thing. Magic is not essential for Harry to live, but without chakra Naruto will die. While wizards and witches only have a magical cores, the civilians and ninjas have chakra pathways all over their body just like a circulacirculatory system. The wand must have thought that the chakra as a magic, that's why Naruto can perform magic. Harry still wanted to perform ninjutsu, but without chakra and pathways that was impossible. He might be able to find some spell that can do the same thing and even perform it wandlessly, but for now he will pushed that off. It is not really a priority. Its just that he wanted henge, subtitution, and Kage bunshin to be within his own set of skill, as it seems useful. But he can wait until he can think of a solution.

He asked Naruto if he wanted to borrow the wand.

Naruto was glad and easily accepted it. He can't do all of his pranking if he don't have the wand for it. Sasuke had been a jerk again, and he was thinking it was time to put the bastard at his place.

The original plan, was to jinx Sasuke's eyes to cross, and laugh at his funny face. He easily spotted his teammate at the middle of the market.

What he didn't know was that the wand was being overwhelmed by the strange energy around it, while it is used to being surronded by magic or none of it, chakra are still strange to work with, and the phoenix feather was on the process of adapting.

But before the wand can adapt, Naruto had used it. After Naruto said the incantation, he realized that something was wrong, the only thing he can do was point the wand away from Sasuke. He would direct it to the ground but the wand had jerked and to his horror the translucent beam hit a passing old man on his hidden right arm.

Naruto's right eye seared in pain. It was as if a hot molten iron was poured on it. He didn't know why he was hurting when the spell hadn't even hit him. On his knees, he knows that everyone was looking at him because of the scream he let out,he instinctively hid the wand.

Sasuke was on his side asking him about his condition. He can't answer still focused on the pain of his left eye, that was pressed by his hand. But even though that was the case, he felt a different stare, he searched for it. The old man who he noticed have a bandage on his right side of his face, the old man that was hit by the spell was side eyeing him as he walked past him. Naruto wondered why the old man was unscathed when the spell really hit him. But it was good thing that it turned out that way. The pain had stopped, but his eyes feels warm and it was uncomfortable.

Kakashi arrived and asked him what had happened. He lied, saying he accidentally hit his eye with a stick, that he was planning to stick on Sasuke's ass. They had believe him, with Sasuke saying how Karma works fast.

When he had arrived at his apartment, he looked at himself in the mirror, and gotten one of the shock of his life. His left eye were red with three tomoe. He knows what it is. The encounters he had with the uchiha polices on his past made sure of that. It was also discussed in the academy when they were covering Konoha's clans. It is the eye that made the Uchiha and they are proud with. The Sharingan. The accident earlier had given him the eye that Sasuke will eventually possess.

It seems like an eternity for the sleep time to come, but it did come. Just like he had expected, Harry was wide eyes when he saw him. He told Harry what had happen when the green eyed boy demanded it.

They didn't get to come up with a plausible reasoning about it.

Harry had advised him not to let anyone know about the sharingan, as it would just cause him trouble. Hid it as long as possible. Naruto agreed, knowing that many would question him. And Sasuke would surely kill him just to know the truth. Harry had said that, he can train the eye in the Home.

Naruto showed harry the wand and made an action to gave it back, but Harry pulled another wand. "When I woke up, the wand was still with me, so I thought you probably can't bring it to your world, but it seems like that was not the case." Harry said that Naruto can keep the wand as his. And he was delighted. He also received an advised to practice all the spell he had learn in his world. He did what Harry had said to him. He was wary to try using the wand but he found that the wand is workable just like in the Home. The wand had completely adapted.

He wore an eye patch for the mean time to hide his red eye. He can't turn the sharingan off, just like what the book Harry had read before. Harry had promised him that he will find something that will will disguise his left eye to what his original eye color. He just wished that his eyes is not really gone. As much as he see the merits of having a sharingan he still prefer the color of his eyes.

Team seven was on another D-rank mission, his other teammates didn't bother to comment on the eye patch. But he can feel Kakashi eyeing it. When they were done, catching Tora the cat, they reported to the Hokage.

This time unlike the other time, Naruto demanded to be given a C-rank mission. Sasuke perked up, Sakura conflicted by that prospect and Kakashi was... Kakashi. He can never read his sensei. The hokage, after more pushed had agreed.

They met Tazuna, a bridge builder who need some escort towards the land of waves.

Naruto flinch when he saw the man with a sake on his hand. He can't bring himself to be comfortable with anyone who are drunk. His past was still there hanging at the back of his head.

He hide it all behind a smile. He talked and talked. He wished to be in Home again with Harry. When Tazuna lose the effects of the alcohol. Naruto was relieved.

It was just in time, when a two ninja showed themselves and attacked Kakashi. The Team seven was on full alert. Sakura went infront of Tazuna, kunai out and ready to be used. Sasuke also went for his weapons, while Naruto performed Kage bunshin. He focused on placing them on the spot where he want them to be.

Harry had given him ideas on how kage bunshin can be used in many ways. The black haired boy expressed his fear about Naruto's well being, as the profession he decided to take is dangerous and death are always evident, that's why he let Harry taught him many strategies he can do in different scenarios. And one of them is being ambushed.

One of the attacking ninja thrown his weapon at Tazuna's direction. Naruto's clone clash his kunai at the chain to slow it down, Sasuke also did. It was enough for Sakura to get Tazuna out of the weapon's direction.

The two ninjas were about to move, when suddenly 20 Anbus, appeared out of the trees they were hiding. The two ninjas were frozen in their place.

Naruto, smirked to himself when Kakashi appeared too. The two were immediately immobilized. Then the Anbus exploded in smoke along with the clones that was beside Naruto. Sakura, and Tazuna frowned in confusions. But Kakashi and and Sasuke were looking at him with an intent. He knew that while Sasuke had just realized it after the fact, Kakashi had known it from the start. "Kage bunshin, henged into ANBU's, to scare an outnumbered enemy. That was some nice thinking Naruto." Kakashi complimented. "Especially for someone's first time in the field."

He just laughed it off and said that the compliment was making him shy. After questioning Tazuna about the truth, they realized that the mission was not C-ranked but a B or A rank. But Naruto convinced them to continue the mission. Kakashi had eventually agreed.

They had set camp for the night. Naruto received a scolding from Harry about taking a dangerous mission, a mission that was above his skill. Naruto said that it was going to be alright as they had Kakashi with them. Harry spend their whole stay by telling him some new strategies. Naruto added a few in.

Harry just wish that his friend willl be going to be alright. When harry had woken up, he packed all of his things, ready to go the king's cross station. He had a bit of difficulty finding the 9 3/4 platform.

He saw a family of red hair having trunks and some things he recognizes as magical stuffs, He would have approached them, if not for the fact that Harry is an introvert. He's really not comfortable talking to strangers, mostly to adults. So he just choose to observe them.

Entering the platform just like the way he saw the family did, was an experience for him. He was afraid he would be met by a hard concrete but was just embrace by it. Students and parents filled the station. He boarded the Hogwarts express, and found himself an empty compartment. One of the red head had joined him. He smiled at the red head, who introduced himself as Ron Weasley. He just introduced himself as Harry, not giving his surname.

Staying low key, that was what Harry wanted to do in this school. He don't want anyone treating him differently because of his past. He knows that the truth will eventually leaked but, he prefer to hold on to it as long as possible.

They were visited by diffferent students. The Weasley twins, reminds him of his friend. THey had the looks of someone who enjoy to do some mischief. Then there were the platinum haired boy he had met in one of the shops in Diagon alley, he still don't like him. His first impression he had made was not good because of how haughty he sounds and how easily insults came out to his mouth. Draco, and his friends, were looking for him. He just lied to them saying that Harry Pottter is not there. He caught Ron's eye drifting to his forehead. He knows the boy were already suspicous but he didn't bother to confirm it. Then there was the bushy head girl, looking for someone's toad. She was okay, but Harry would prefer, to be alone than actually befriending anyone.

Naruto is enough for him. They may become his acquaintances, but never will be considered as a friend because of how high Naruto set the bar he knew no one will be able to achieve that.

When they reach the castle and actually entered it, Harry was mesmerized. To think that something like this hides inside the supposed normal and boring world was funny. None realized that something like this actually exist.

He heard the first years talked about the sorting. Honestly, he was fully prepared to fight some troll, but was somehow disssapointed that they will just be sorted by a hat. The great hall was just as magnificent as the outside, if not more so.

One by one, students name were being callled. Harry winced at that. So much for hiding his identity. When his name was callled, everyone's gasped made Harry scoffed. There's nothing to look at anyway.

He wasn't suprise when the hat talked inside his head. "My, isn't this something extraordinary. Two people from different world meeting each other inside a a pocket dimension. Curious." Harry wanted to take the hat off feeling alerted that it was reading his mind. THe hat had discourage the action, and said that he will not look any further.

The hat was thinking on sorting him to Slytherin, but he said to the hat that he prefers Ravenclaw. So that's were the hat had put him. The ravenclaw table were clappping, but he noticed that the Gryffindor table were disappointed.

He looked at the professor's table, but got an head ache when Severus Snape --according to the students-- eyes had met his, currently being talked to by Professor Quirrell.

The night was filled with foods. He smiled to anyone who introduced themselves. But one old student said something to him that made him know that he made the righth decison. Ravenclaw only loves books and knowledge, they can't care enough about celebrities.

They arrived at their dorm. The other first year were discussing about many things, but never about Harry. He found himself joining in.

Once inside Home, he heard about Naruto's day.

Apparently, the blond and his team were still traveling, and it would take half a day for them to arrive at the Land of wave. While Harry was in one of his class the following day, Naruto had arrived at the lands of waves. They rode a boat as they secretely enter the place, after hearing Tazuna's tale about Gato -- a businessman-- terrorizing them, it made sense. Tazuna's bridge would be the people's way of escaping the businessman's clutches.

On their way to Tazuna's house, a ninja appeared in front of them. The ninja, was topless but his body and face were partially wrapped in bandages. Kakashi had recognized him as Zabuza. Kakashi had told them to move back.

Then the silver haired lift up his hita-ate, revealing a three tomoe sharingan. Naruto wondered how the man had a sharingan. Naruto's left eye itched.

The two high level skilled ninja fought each other. Zabuza's water clone had attacked them when they were distracted by the display of skills. Naruto and Sasuke was being pushed by the water clones. The thick mist had lowered the field visibilty, which was an disadvantage to them. Naruto summoned hundreds of his clone, but even that was easily dispelled by the water clone.

Naruto retreated to Tazuna and Sakura's side, letting his clone handle the enemy. Sasuke were still engaged in his own battle, just like Kakashi.

Once Naruto had came up with a plan, he summoned another batch of Kage bunshin. He sent them to battle the water clone, he left some to protect Tazuna.

After that he climbed a tree. Sasuke was bleeding and breathing heavily, but still sending a great fire ball . While Kakashi and Zabuza was now on the lake. Moment later, their teacher was captured in a swirling globe of water, a jutsu that was called by zabuza as water prison.

Naruto removed his eye patch, the three tomoe sharingan on full display. Harry had asked him, if he can put more chakra on the said eye to see its effect. And just like what happened during their test, Naruto vision sharpened. Naruto picked the wand inside his small bag. He pointed it to the enemy and chanted "Wingardium leviosa" With the use of the sharingan, the spell hit Zabuza on his body, when he tried to swish the wand up, it was heavy but through determination and a clone who noticed the struggle, both of them had manage to levitate Zabuza who was startled. When Zabuza was finally 12 feet above the water, with the water prison kakashi captured with, they move the wand in random direction at different interval. This finally made the ninja to release the water prison. Kakashi fell on his feet on the water. Feeling the exhaustion coming to him, Naruto plunged Zabuza to the water as his final attack. Kakashi did the rest of the work then.

The water clones vanished too after being injured by Naruto's clone and Sasuke.

Zabuza was slumped against the tree who was washed up by a water jutsu, when a needle hit his neck. Kakashi felt the man's pulse gone. A masked ninja, introducing himself as hunter nin, emerged and carried the body away.

Only Tazuna and Sakura was left, as Kakashi and Sasuke lost their conciousness for having chakra exhaustion, Naruto followed them seconds later.

Naruto was dreaming when he found himself back at Home, meaning Harry had fallen asleep too. Harry was not impressed at how the blond's day went but acknowledge Naruto's action. His sun kissed of a friend, gave him a wide grin, clealy proud of himself too.

When Harry woke up, Naruto was pushed out of Home and back again to dreaming. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Naruto woke up. Sasuke was the first one to regain consciousness, followed by Kakashi but still on his bed.

They talked about the event they went through. Apparently, Zabuza might be alive as the supposedly Hunter nin seems to be fake.

What confused the Team 7 ,except Naruto, was what happened to Zabuza when Kakashi was caught in the water prison. They conclude that someone had help them for some reason.

Naruto had a hard time keeping his face straight.

As much as he want to be proud about his action, he knew it is unwise to tell his teammate that he was the one that did it to Zabuza, as questions would be raised.

For the mean time, Kakashi assigned them to guard Tazuna while he's building the bridge, and that they would train too, to be prepared next time. They would train their chakra control by learning tree walking. Harry had Naruto learned it before, to see if it can help Naruto to do the clone, which didn't, even by learning water walking. So the day after, when he with Sakura successfully reached the top of the tree, and saw that Sasuke was still on the ground, Naruto winced.

Sasuke took pride on being better than anyone in their age, so being outdone by Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke's mood fouled. Sakura tried to give advice to the Uchiha, and just as Naruto expected, Sasuke just snapped at her.

Deciding to save his female teammate from the words that was coming from the dark haired genin, he said that Low chakra reserves ninja had a better control such making the task of climbing the tree easier, if he can't do it easily that just mean that he have a larger chakra reserves.

Sasuke accepted that, but he glared at Naruto and demanded about his case as he is sure that Naruto had the largest chakra reserves among them because he can do the Kage bunshin.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and lied about seeing a ninja doing it when he was 9, and tried to do it. He said it took him weeks, but the truth was it only took 5 days. Sasuke's mood lighten up after that.

Naruto views Sasuke as his rival. He wanted to have a friendly rivalry with the other genin, and he didn't want for that rivalry become filled with jealousy and hate, and for that he would do anything to placate the Uchiha. He wanted to be friends with everyone, which is the exact opposite of what Harry wanted for himself.

Harry opposed the idea of having someone close to him. He didn't want anyone to be friends with him just to be disappointed because he was not what they expect them to be. Naruto and Harry almost grew up together, but their opposite personality amazed Naruto. Harry don't want anyone to demand and expect things from him as he had enough of that from his relatives.

But as much as Harry scoffed at the idea of having other friends, he's okay with Naruto expanding his circle of friend. Just that he should make sure that friend is trustworthy and will never betray him. Sasuke might be a jerked but he was sure the genin will never betray him.

With his training done, Naruto went to Kakashi, who was sitting under the shade of tree and asked what he should do next. Kakashi eyed him and unexpectedly asked about the condition of his left eye. Naruto stammered but manage to lie that it was recovering. Kakashi didn't believe him but Naruto was grateful that his sensei didn't inquire any further.

He was asked to help Tazuna's household. Nothing happened that day after that.

But for Harry, he made another discovery about himself. Harry, could be always be found wandering the huge territory of Hogwarts, from its hallways up to the mouth of the forbidden forest. It made sense as, according to the shinobi book he had read, one should be always aware of his surrounding and the vacinity, for one can be prepared when danger arise. According to everyone, Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole britain wizarding world, so chances of him being in danger was slim, but still it is better to be safe.

The only place he hadn't explore, as far as he know, is the Third floor corridor and the forbidden forest. And that's why, he can be found entering the forbidden forest. He didn't plan to venture deep, as he is aware of the danger that lies within, he was just trying to get the feel of it. So far, he hadn't encountered any wild creatures.

After a while he decided that it is time to go back as it is time for him to eat. But he was stop on his track when he heard a voice. "Time to eat, find deliciousss meatsss." Underneath one of the old tree, came out a long and big black scaled snake. The snake must have sense his presence as it hissed at him demanding what he was looking at and for him to hurry if he don't want to be poisoned.

Talking snake was not a strange thing for Harry, as before he recieved his hogwarts acceptance letter, his relatives grudgingly brought him along in the zoo where he had talk with a boa, "Sssorry for disssturbing you, I will take my leave." He said to the black scaled snake. But the snake talked about him being a speaker, which made Harry curious as to what the snake was talking about, so he asked about it.

Harry was suprise to know that talking with snake is not a gift every wizards and witches possess. He immediately went to the library, looking for his ability. He is just glad that he never told anyone about him talking with a snake before except for Naruto. He remembered Naruto wincing when he talked about that.

For the next few days, while Naruto still doing his misssion, Harry stayed at the library looking for any related material. He read about a legendary singer who can speak with dragons, but he was not sure if talking with Dragons and snakes are the same thing.

It was while reading old newspaper that he found something related to it. The article talked about the dark lord being a parselmouth, the ability to talked with snakes is another thing he shared with Voldemort aside from his wand. It was also mentioned that the ability is dark.

Feeling sick, Harry turned up early on his bed, wanting to rest. Naruto was not amazed with him, thinking that he's dark and that he would turn like his parents' murderer. "You are the most amazing person I've met Harry! I will never forgive you if you think otherwise!" Harry smiled at his friend, and promised that he would not think like that again.

So the day after, Harry continued with his life as a hogwarts student.

Professor Snape was still picking on him, even though he tried to to do his best at potion. The professor had been hating him since day one, and he was not sure what put the Potion master against him as he was sure he didn't do anything to warrant that kind of hostility. He was sure that Professor Snape did give him that headache on the welcoming feast on purpose. He hated the professor just as much as the professor hated him. It is a mutual relationship.The potion master was one of the prime example of why adults can't be trusted. They would think that they all know everything and always drill that to everyone. They think that without them everything in the world will cease. Stuck up professor like that doesn't deserve respect.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that after weeks you are still the dunderhead that you are when you first step into the the class. Didn't I explicitly gave instruction to stir counterclockwise twice before going clockwise? Do it again." The potion in the cauldron vanished. Harry could accept it if not for the fact that the professor was watching him all the time and that mistake was made at beginning. The professor could have said so that time so he didn't need to put anymore effort to finish the already doomed potion at the first stage. But no the professor made Harry finished it, just for him to do it all over again.

"Better hurry up or you will recieve another failed mark for today's activity. Continue to do so, and you will be failing this entire class. Not that you have any talent to understand the art of potion making."

Suddenly, the loud clang resonated around the classroom as Harry's cauldron was thrown by him to the floor. Harry's hands were red for the burn he recieved when he touched the still hot cauldron, but it was behind him as he glared at the adult before him who looked down at him. "I don't know what your problem is. But if you are so keen to fail me, then tell so. So I don't have to spend any more time with an adult like you, who don't know anything about professionalism and just full of prejudices and biases."

The professor gave him detention. Harry responded with his middle finger which shocked the whole class, the professor didn't give any reaction. "I'm not coming in this class anymore. I don't need to see you again." then he walked to the door just to find it locked. Finding it hassle to whip his wand, he kicked the door, the professor might have not expected that kind of action as the door didn't have any spell to protect against physical attack, which made the door give in easily. He didn't look back.

In alternate reality, Harry would just recieve the insults and remarks afraid of the backlash if he ever talk back to any adults. But this Harry had met Naruto, and knew about his world. Naruto doesn't fear the consequences of his action, he just do it because he knew for himself that's what he wanted to do. Naruto is a ninja, who soon will grow because of the harsh world he lived in, and Harry don't want to be left behind. Naruto soon will face people greater than his age it made sense for Harry to start doing so. He will not let any adults to walk all over him again.

This made Harry plan for his next summer. Harry smiled, feeling proud of himself.

The backlash came in the form of Professor Flitwick, though in no way Harry was affected. The small professor had lectured him about respect, and Harry didn't bother to let the the word sink in. When the professor told him about his expection about Harry coming to the next potion class, all harry said was. "Not happening." Fifty points was taken off from their house that day, 40 from Professor Snape and Ten points from Professor Flitwick. No student in the ravenclaw house really care, as they thought the house cup was not really important to be bothered with and they never win it anyway.

Naruto was rolling on the grass while laughing asking to repeat the story all over again. Harry smiled and did what he was asked. The following day, the students of hogwarts already knew about what happened. They were looking at him with awe.

When the next potion class came and Harry didn't attend it, Professor Mcgonagall had demanded his presence to her office. It was another lecture about respect. "I will respect those who respect me." He had said.

"You are just a child, and Professor Snape is an adult, whether he respects you or not, respect should be dutifully given anyone older than you."

"Who says so? The adults? That would made sense for them." Harry said, and let The Professor tire herself with talking.

When Harry finally let out of the office, he felt a bit suffocated. So he ran towards the Hogwarts ground. The Castle suddenly reminds him of his cupboard. Bigger but still suffocating. He was kneeling on the grass when he manage to get out of the castle.His breathing was heavy. But steadily, the panic that was choking him subsided. Harry thought that, he would find his freedom in the wizarding world but the adults here were just the nicer version of his aunt and his uncle but in a sense the same. He didn't regret talking back to Professor Snape and deciding not to attend his class anymore as for him was the biggest thing he did for himslef. But the adults were suffocating him for that.

Harry stood up, and walked towards the forbidden forest. There he let out all his frustrations by kicking and punching a tree. When it is time for curfew, the tree was left alone with huge dents and cracks. While Harry's resolve strengthen. He will not let anyone bully him to submission.

As days went by, Harry distance himself from the adults in the Hogwarts. He would attend every class except potions, but he would not praticipate in any recitation. If one professor would ask him anything during class, he would answer by saying "I don't know" in a bored tone. He still perform well in his classess though, in fact the best one among his age. But that didn't make the professors content and remained displeased towards his attitude toward them.

So when the Headmaster, Albus Dumblebore, 'Accidentally' bumped into him on his way to Ravenclaw tower and requested him to join him on his office, Harry was not suprise. "If I decline?"

The Old headmaster had turned around and look back at him. "I would ask why." Professor Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling.

"I'm tired. Is that enough?" He was given a laugh.

"Surely, you can accompany me just for a small amount of your time." Harry knew, that the old man would not let him go, without him being rude. So he nodded and followed the headmaster.

The phoenix is what Harry first noticed when they entered the office. It was beautiful.

Professor Dumbledore asked him to sit down, but Harry declined as he would not be staying long. He was questioned about his stay so far in Hogwarts. Harry answered that it was just like the schools he attended so far, and just like in those school, he wanted to graduate already to get away. The headmaster shown no reaction to that, but said that in time Harry would find Hogwarts as his home.

"Swear on my life and my magic that would never happen." He felt something weird happened but he wasn't sure what it is. Something that made the headmaster to flinch for a minute and had that sad look on his face.

The headmaster explained what was that. If ever he would consider Hogwarts as his home and grown to love the place, he will not just lose his magic but also his life. The headmaster said that he should have been careful on his words and shouldn't say anything that he wasn't sure off.

While the old man was upset and promising him that he would find him solution to this problem, Harry was not even scared. For him, No place can beat Home. The place that he and Naruto shared. Where he enjoyed life and freedom. Where everything is peaceful with just his friend's laughter. Nothing can replace that.

Harry told the headmaster not to bother as he prefer it that way. Professor Dumbledore seems displeased.

And that brought the topic that Harry was sure to be the original reason why he found himself in the headmaster's office. He was asked to attend potions again. That the potion master had a hard time during his hogwarts years and something brought up those memories to the surface. He was asked to understand Professor Snape.

Harry scoffed at that and said that whatever happened between Professor Snape and his parents does not justifies the man's action toward him.

The headmaster frowned as clearly he didn't think that Harry would be able to piece the stories together. "If you want me to start going to his class again, tell him I want his sincere apology." Harry then walked out of the office.

Naruto called Professor Sanpe bastard again that night. Naruto begged him to prank the professor, but Harry said that its not his style. Naruto had leave it at that, as he is sure that Harry can take care of himself.

Nothing really happened to him this past few weeks, as all the time it was guard duty and helping Tazuna and him training his taijutsu with Sakura.

They were later on joined by Sasuke who completed the Tree climbing exercise sooner than expected. But that was just Sasuke being a prodigy.

Naruto also trains his sharingan in Home as he don't want to be caught using it in real life. Because the uchiha clan were protective for the sharingan's power, Naruto are clueless what he could actually do with it as he don't have any books that can tell him about it. Harry guessed that with sharingan, he can percieved one's action better, with a twitch of a muscle he will be able to know what will be the next movement of his opponent. There's also the photographic memory, and the copy ability that he heard Kakashi sensei explaining to the uchiha in their team. Harry had whined that it was cheating. Naruto just grinned at him that made the black haired boy to dump him with books and scrolls, demanding for him to memorize it all. Harry was unrelenting, and for few days Nruto's brain was filled with informations that he wasn't sure if he needs.

After Harry told him about the headmaster, his green eyed friend taught him a spell. A glamour to make his left eye looked like its original color. Naruto pouted and voiced about the fact that he missed his eye color.

So when he woke up, Naruto decided to do it in the forest away from his teammate. He pulled his wand out and perform the spell. He pulled out the mirror that he 'borrowed' from Sakura. Naruto smiled, content that the spell work after a night time of practice.

After that Naruto decided to lay down a bit. Easily, he fell asleep. He was woken by a girl. Apparently, the girl was looking for medicinal herbs. Naruto offered his help, which was accepted. They talked about what Naruto's fighting for. He answered that he was fighting to make everyone in the village acknowledge him. The girl had smiled at him, and said that True strength can be found when protecting your precious one. Naruto was stunned by that as it made sense.

The girl stood up and walked away. Naruto yelled for her name. The name was Haku, and 'she' is a boy. Naruto was wide eyed at that.

Then there's Inari again being angsty. Tsunami and Tazuna already told them about what happened to Inari's hero --his step-dad-- who died by execution of Gato's men, but it was getting tiresome to hear the boy saying the "There's no hero" and "That you will lose" over and over again. So that night, Naruto had a heated argument with the child. In the end of it Naruto went outside while calling Inari a coward.

The next day, Naruto woke up with his teammates already on their way to the Bridge. Hurriedly he prepared himself and dashed off.

On his way, he noticed cuts on the trees and dead boar. This made Naruto stopped and turned around towards Tazuna's house. Once he arrive he saw Inari fighting uselessly the two Gato's men. One man held Tsunami.

The scene made Naruto mad. He summoned hundreds of his clones. The two men noticed his arrival. And they made a choked sound. In front of them, ready to attack, is a hundred of blonde, glaring them both with a mismatched eyes, the left eyes being the sharingan. Naruto had forgotten to conceal it with glamour.

The stunned state of the two enemies were used to his advantage as he and his clones surge forward to them. There's no escape for them as they were beaten nearly to death, just like what he did to Mizuki back in the graduation day.

One by one, the clones popped off. He went to Inari and Tsunami side, and asked about their condition. He received thank you's from the both of them.

When, Inari voiced his curiosity about Naruto's left eye, Naruto stiffened and asked for the both of them to not tell anyone about the eye. The two readily promised not too.

Before he left towards the bridge, he left clones to protect the two, and praised Inari for his bravery. The child beamed at that.

He arrived to the scene, and saw the fight going on between Kakashi sensei and Zabuza. Sakura and Tazuna were on the side, watching. He went to their side, and asked what happpened.

They had arrive to the scene of Tazuna's helper being unconscious, then mist fell into the place , Zabuza and the masked guy arrived after that. While Kakashi engaged to Zabuza, Sasuke are off fighting Zabuza's apperentice.

He asked Sakura to hide and protect Tazuna in the mean time, away from the bridge as far as possible. Sakura nodded her agreement.

Naruto then went towards the direction of the ice dome, where Sasuke was. Instead of attacking the Ice dome from the inside, he went inside to join Sasuke on his battle, not realising it was a prison to hold them in. Sasuke called Naruto stupid. "I'm just trying to help! Teme!" He screamed.

Their opponent attacked them then. Naruto was a bit shocked to see their enemy inside the mirrors that he is sure made of ice, but he recovered immediately. The masked ninja move fast for them to see. The senbons came from seemingly every direction.

Naruto and Sasuke decided that escaping was to be the priority as they were both at the disadvantage inside the cyrstal ice mirrors. Both Naruto and Sasuke used all ninjutsu they both know. Naruto summoned clones to take the hits of the senbons. But even with the great fireball that Sasuke was proud of, the Mirrors remained intact. The masked ninja said that no one can destroy it as it is his ultimate jutsu. The situation continued for few minutes before change came in.

The stress had strained Sasuke, making him awaken his clan's eyes. The sharingan. Compared to Naruto and Kakashi's sharingan, Sasuke's sharingan was only one tomoe. Sasuke smirked saying that the enemy ninja is already doomed.

The senbons then focused on the Uchiha, as now he was able to match with the enemy's speed. But even if his eyes can see the senbons coming, his body are still untrained to move fast and dodge it. Sasuke though injured still continue to fight. This made Naruto to help his friend.

But before he can put his fingers on his wand, he found Sasuke in front of him, taking the volley of senbons that was meant for him. Slowly the Uchiha's body slumped. Sasuke voice about his desire to kill his brother only to be killed before that. Then Sasuke lay still.

The shocked went past him and the rage settled in. His body felt hot, as a red chakra covered his whole body. The chakra disrupted the magic of glamour covering his left eye. The eye started to change. The three tomoe spinned, another tomoe had appeared. The four tomoes settled in Northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest parts of the hallowed circle. Then a shuriken shaped apeared at the center of his eyes.

Naruto had awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan.

No one knew it but Naruto, that he had time stopped for ten seconds by a new found power. So to everyone who might've watching, In the blink of an eye, the glass mirrors shattered into million pieces, and the enemy was held by his neck by the red chakra cloaked Naruto.

Naruto was deep in rage for his teammate death that he was ready to kill the enemy there to get revenge, but when the mask fell from the enemy's face, Naruto came back to his senses.

The enemy was the guy he had met the day before, Haku. Naruto asked Haku why he was doing this.

Haku smiled as he said that his life was meant to protect Zabuza, his only precious person. The one who had found him, when he had no one. The one who had accepted him for who he was, and not like his father who saw both him and his mother as monster. He killed his father when his father killed his mother. He had thought that no one would be there for him, but Zabuza came and save him. So he promised to himself that he would dedicate his life protecing the said man.

Haku asked Naruto to kill him, as he felt that he is to weak to protect Zabuza anymore. The red chakra cloak vanished and his left eye reverted back to a normal sharingan.

He declined Haku's request, crying.

But then, Haku was gone from his hold.

Naruto searched for him, only to find the boy pierced by Kakashi's arm, with the slowly dying electric jutsu.

Haku died.

Zabuza remained indifferent.

Naruto held his sentiment. still far away from them.

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to fight, but Kakashi sensei was able to disable Zabuza's both arm.

That's when Gato and his men came in. The fat and short of a businessman insulted Zabuza while kicking Haku's corpse.

Zabuza was fired.

Naruto was not able to hold his emotion and out burst anymore and went infront of Zabuza. The bondage man with his great sword had looked down on him.

He asked the man why he won't do anything.

Why he was still standing there letting Gato kicked Haku's body.

Why won't he feel anything about Haku who had sacrifed himself just to protect him who was the only precious person of Haku.

Why won't he give something back for the love Haku always gave him.

Why can't he see the Haku who was there for him everytime he need and just consider him as mere tool as if Haku was never a person.

Why.

Zabuza grabbed him, and lifted Naruto to his eyes level. Zabuza's sorrowful and pained eyes looked directly at his mismatched eyes. He begged him to stop. Said that he was hurting him. Then with loud cry, Zabuza let all his emotions out.

Naruto saw Zabuza then as another person. Not an enemy ninja. But a person who deserve Haku.

They let Zabuza redeemed himself by killing Gato's by the kunai held in his mouth. He had endured the stabs of Gato's men to reach that far.

The sound of footsteps made the goons aware of the villagers arrival, they retreated. Naruto watched as the slowly dying Zabuza requested to be put beside Haku.

Naruto can't accept that both of them would be dead. But he can't do anything as he is powerless. His eyes were full of tears as Zabuza caressed Haku's face for the last time before he finally closed his eyes forever.

Kakashi then looked back at him. Eyes full of intent and question. That's when he realized that he forgotten to put a glamour on his sharingan. "Cover it." Kakashi said as he put his left hand on his shoulder. He went past him and with a hurried step went to Sasuke's direction.

Naruto fished out his eyepatch not wanting for anyone to see his wand.

He ran towards Sasuke's body, still saddened by his bestfriend's death. The uchiha was his rival and his bestfriend, that Naruto was sure of, while Harry is considered as his brother.

But to their great relief, including Sakura who arrived with the villagers, Sasuke still alive. And that Haku just put Sasuke into a false death.

Sasuke opened his eyes, Naruto didn't say anything but the look on his eyes was enough for the Uchiha to know that he is grateful for what he did and that relieved that he is okay.

Later that day, Team 7 though exhausted, buried Zabuza and Haku. Naruto declared that he will find his own ninja way and refuse to acknowledge that ninjas are mere tools.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house, the people were there celebrating. It was only Sakura who were able to enjoy it as, He , Sasuke and Kakashi both fell into deep slumber after reaching their room.

Harry just sighed and rubbed his temple. Naruto told him what had happened, and now the blond was in solemn mood. Which was disturbing because, Naruto despite his hardships in life prefer to be happy, or atleast whenever they are inside Home.

Maybe in his world,Naruto had that moments.

"Naruto what's wrong?" He asked his friend. Naruto put his head above his knees.

"Still kind of shock about Haku and Zabuza's death... I don't think they deserve it."

Harry rubbed Naruto's back. "Maybe."

Harry the following night, sneaked variety of foods to his bed, and brought it over Home.

Naruto enjoyed the food, but was whining about missing ramen. That was the sign that Naruto is back to himself.

Harry was glad, not only for the fact that his friend had recover from the shock but also from the fact that Naruto does not like the idea of ninjas being treated like a tools. He don't want his friend to die just because it is expected of him and some higher ups asked him to.

Harry's life at hogwarts was not good but not really that bad, just average. The potion master had come up to him not to apologize but to sneer at him bebecause of his demand for an apology.

Harry left the man behind while he was still talking. It was rude, but Harry actually find it funny. He smiled to himself that time.

On his way to the ravenclaw tower, the stair that he was taking, suddenly move away. Harry found himself stuck in the third floor, as the stair refuse to move.

Harry decided to explore the third floor corridor then seeing that he had nothing better to do and maybe he can find a way up to the ravenclaw tower.

That's when he found a three headed dog inside one of the room. The room was locked but Harry was curious so he opened it, not expecting for a Cerberus waiting inside.

The creature snarled at him and went to bite Harry's head,which Harry dodged easily because of his reflexes.

Harry didn't run out, Instead he lingered inside the room. Ever since he trained with Naruto about everything he can learn about ninja, Harry never once put his learnings into use aside from evading Dudley and his gang. The Cerberus offered a good challenge.

Harry tossed his school robe, in front of the door so he can easily fetch it once he's done. Harry's body is can be compared to a swimmers'. Lean but fit.

Home had variety of fruits and crops to offer so ever since he entered the Home he never once experience hunger. Harry also tend to the crops for once as he enjoys gardening. Home is a mysterious place but something Harry and Naruto both needed.

Harry had conclude that Home is not a dreamscape nor a mindscape seeing that anything in that place are real. Foods and materials. Harry concluded that Home is a dimension pocket.

Harry with his agility had dodged the sharp claw of the three headed claw. He jump high in the air to do that. The creature were keen to bite him, and this made Harry smile. He run all over the room, while mapping it.

He noticed then that beneath the dog lays a trap door. Harry run to the wall, but because he dont have a chakra or pathway he can't make his feet to stick to it, It is all just momentum as the gravity tried to bring him down he turned around 180 degree and kicked the wall to jump on the cerberus middle forehead. The dog tried to shake him away, but Harry had taken hold on its thick fur. The heads at two side went to rip him, but Harry had jump down as the middle head tossed it head up to shake him away, just in time for the two heads to clamp their jaw sut. This resulted for the middle head to be injured and bleed, the right head had stabbed its right eye.

Harry used the time to went to the trapdoor and jump inside. He was freefalling until he landed waist deep into a plant. Harry had recognized it immediately as a devil snare. He stilled himself and let the plant swallow him. He landed gracefully on the floor below the devil snare.

Harry cursed himself wondering how would he climb back up. Seeing no way up, he continued down to the path.

He entered the room filled with flying keys. Harry went to the door and found that it is locked , and the key must be one of the flying keys. Harry groaned as it will take time to fetch a key even if it is the right key or not.

Then he saw a broom.

But instead of riding it. He plucked the straws. Once the broom is no longer a broom. He transfigured each piece of straw into a senbon, which harry had learned from his first year textboook which is converting a match into a needle.

Now Harry have a hundred of senbons ready to use, one for every flying keys. With precision despite his eyesight he manage to pierce the key's wings. Once done he collected all the keys and tried it one by one on the locked door.

Finally the door opened which led him into a room with chess pieces. Harry was now confused as to why the headmaster had something like this installed inside the school.

The opening was behind the black pieces. Seeing that there's a missing piece on the white set must mean for Harry to act as that piece.

But he had no time and patience to play chess. So he jump on the top of the black pawn. The piece behind it tried to attack him but it only shattered the black pawn.

When he was in the entrance of the hallway, black pieces are already missing a lot of pieces.

Harry found himself inside a room. Once he entered it the way he took was block by a fire, and the other exit was on the same state.

There was three potion on the table in the middle of the room, with a riddle. It was easy to decode the riddle. Drinking the right potion he went to the other end. Where he found a chamber.

Just like in the previous room there was a table but laying on it is a red stone. Harry picked it up. He wondered what it was. Seeing that there is no other exit Harry assumed that this stone is what the challenges protect.

Then he heard footsteps. Not wanting to be found in supposed to be a banned place and no one was allowed to go to. He search franctically, for a place to hide. His eyes fell to a wall where a snake was engrave on, there's also lion, bluger and an eagle engraved on different section of the wall.

But harry went to the snake side. It was pure instinct or a wild guess, but he knew that there must be another room. He tried to pushed the wall to see if that would made the wall to give in but that didn't work, But result showed when he said "Pleasse Open." He saw the snake movein circle then like a door the wall opened.

He went quickly inside, just as the door shut closed, he heard the headmasters voice which followed by The potion professor's voice. "The Stone is gone Severus."

"I told you it was foolish to hide the philosoper's stone here in hogwarts."

"There's not much of choice, we were lucky that Hagrid was able to retrieve the stone at the Gringgots that time, seeing that someone tried to steal it later that day. I thought Hogwarts is the next place where the stone can lie safely."

"Clearly someone prove you otherwise."

"We must recover the stone, before Voldemort use it to recover his body, as that would bring horror back to everyone."

Harry heart beat quickened at that. Voldemort was still out there. And the stone that's in Harry's hand is the way for his parent's murderer to recover his body.

Harry with a lumos, left the two adults to search for an exit. Harry was pissed at the headmaster as he think that the traps or supposedly traps are so weak that even him had manage to pass through. These challenges are so easy that Voldemort might as well have a tea while walking through it.

What was the headmaster thinking? Hiding an important stone inside a school where there are children. The sure casualties would be them once Voldemort recovers his body. The headmaster was not thinking! That or he have another motive.

Harry inspected the philosopher's stone. He heard about it and the powers it holds. It can turn any metal into pure gold and it produces the elixir of life, which lengthen one's life. Atleast that was what the book said. Seeing that it is also can be use to recover Voldemort's body means there's something else to the stone too.

Harry, hadn't realized it but he arrived at a dead end. supposed to be dead end. But there was a snake engrave on it just like the wall in the chamber where the philosopher's stone was 'hidden'. He speak to the snake again, testing if it would also work. It did. This one lead to a sewer.

Seeing no other choice, he walked to it. It took a long time , as the sewer was winding, and he don't know where he was going and where he was at, as the sewer looks all the same. But then, finally he saw the end, which was block by another wall. that was no obstacle now.

Behind it was a cave for a lack of better word. What caught harry's attention though was the snake's skin on the ground. The snake that had shed was sure to be an enormous one. Shuddering at that thought, he hurriedly tried to find a way out.

At the end of the path he saw a big pipe that was slope. He didn't think twice he went through it. The climb was hard as the slope was steeper than he thought, and the pipe was slimy. Harry was breathing heavily by the time he reach the top. Just like the other paths he went through this one was also block but have a snake engrave on it.

Harry took a deep breath as finally he emerge outside. It is a bathroom, and the entrance he went through was concealed by a sink. He didn't look back as the sink fall back to its place, he just run straight to the ravenclaw tower. He went to shower then straight to his bed to sleep.

"So, this valdy might be somewhere alive in your world? Without a body? How can someone be alive without a body?" Naruto asked, up in the branch of a tree where Harry leaned on.

"It is possible. I mean there's a lot of ghost at Hogwarts, they are still talking and somewhat sentient. Maybe Voldemort is just like that now. Hiding somewhere."

"Can the ghost touch things? Like that stone?" Naruto jumped down.

"Peeves can, one of Hogwarts ghost. He is a poltergeist, causes trouble all time. And according to the books and newspapers, Voldemort is an evil person, so no doubt he would be a poltergeist too, no doubt." Harry handed Naruto the philosopher's stone.

"But Ghost can possess right?" Naruto shuddered at that thought, he admits that ghost are scary for him, and the story about Nearly headless Nick didn't help any of that. There's also the bloody Baron.

"Possess?" Harry said. "It is possible too. And made a lot of sense too." Harry added. "I mean the traps or whatever it is that Dumbledore set up are all physical. Ghost and poltergeist can just went through all that challenges without looking back."

"So he might have possessed someone? Why would he do that though? If he can be just do it as a poltergeist?"

"I don't know. But I will look it up, and observe people who might be possess by Voldemort."

Naruto nodded at that. "So what will you do with the stone?"

"Bring it to your world, to duplicate it. But I will hold on to the original as long as I could."

That didn't happen, as soon as he woke up and walk towards the great hall, the headmaster had blocked his way and ordered for his audience.

"Harry, I see you had a busy night." Dumbledore started.

That was enough for Harry to know that he was busted. "I did." Harry said, not showing any annoyance that he was feeling that time.

"I applaud you, young Harry as you were able to conquer the protection that was laid out with by yourself. But I'm afraid that I need you to bring the prize back to me as after all it is not intended as a prize."

Harry grudgingly fished the stone in his inner pocket, which is kept there as he couldn't take any chances of leaving it his room, and handed it to the headmaster. "What is that Professor?" Harry asked even though he know what it is. He also know that him not saying any apology didn't passed the headmaster's observation.

Dumbledore said that it is a valuable stone but it is dangerous if it is to land on the wrong hands. Harry was sure the old man said more. But it all went past him.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked after he was sure the speech full of wisdom was done. He never spoke before that. When he was allowed out of the office, Harry was rolling his eyes.

Harry was starting to question the headmaster's motive.

The day went on like any other day after that.

But the same can't be the same when he entered Home.

Neither he nor Naruto expected for a door to appear in it.

"Did you build this?" Naruto asked.

"You know, we both can't enter here without the other, so no. But what is this?" Harry inspected the door closer. The design was elaborate, sculpted in Dark red woodwood, were three headed dragon, wolf, lions, stag, an eagle or a falcon, snake, roses, trees, swords, and fire. The door was covered in frost on its four side. Naruto circled the door. It just stood there in the middle of the clearing.

"Let's open it." Harry said once Naruto was at his side, hand already on the gold knob. Naruto gave him a nod, not really expecting to see anything but the foliage behind the door. But it was not what lay before them. It was a pathway or a tunnel, lit by torches which help to fight the darkness.

Naruto didn't think he just went through pass the door. Harry had shouted him, who also followed him nonetheless, curiosity running both of them. It didn't take long before they saw statues after statues.

Naruto was creeped because he felt as if the statues were alive and eyeing him up and down. Then the stream of real light coming from the stair showed up, Naruto was eager to take the stair to get away from the creepy place but Harry had pulled at his collar and covered his mouth. He was about to bite the green eyed boy's hand when he heard the voices coming down the stair.

Two men appeared, one of them was fat and had a beard, though his companion also have one his was more bushier. Both of them stop with their backs at Harry and Naruto who was hidden in an aclove.

Quickly, Harry casted a notice me not charm. The not fat man must have heard him cast the spell as he looked at their direction, but the spell had taken affect amplified by the darkness offered by the aclove.

The two talked about someone named Jon who is apparently dead and their past with the guy who fostered them. The Fat guy had a dirty humor which is nearing disgusting. Who ever laugh while reminiscing about crushing skulls is never right on his head.

Harry almost groaned out loud when they realized through the conversation that the fat guy was the king and asking for the other man to be the Hand of the king, Naruto had this shocked face on too.

The adults concluded their talked with the fat king asking for the marriage of their children. The two men went away, and Naruto and Harry peeled themselves from hiding.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked Harry in hushed voice. This was the very first time that they saw and encountered anyone other than each other inside Home.

Harry shrugged, intrigued at the turn of events. "Let's go up." He said.

People bustling greeted them, some wore a commoners clothes, not like in Harry's or Naruto's world, but most wore armors with swords sheathed at their sides.

Naruto walked ahead, taking the view of the surrounding. High stoned walls, banners and turrets made the whole place.

"Whoa" was all Naruto said. Grinning, he walk around and looked at different things scattered in the area, but his eyes were always falling back to the people, as if he never seen one before, which in a sense is true as these people were not from his world.

The people barely gave him any attention, as the notice me not charm was still on effect, but their eyes would sometimes fall to him, as his bright hair and strange clothing are opposing the charm.

That's when Harry, decided to drag him back to shadow.

But they jump, startled by a voice behind them. "Hello Welcome to Winterfell."

Review pls.

pardon the grammar.


End file.
